You know you're obsessed with South Park boys when
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. La liste de toutes les petites choses qui prouvent que vous avez une obsession maladive pour les personnages masculins de South Park.
1. Chapter 1 Kenny

**You know you're obsessed with South Park Boys when...**

* * *

_You know you're obsessed with Kenny ''Kenneth'' McCormick when...  
_

._  
_

Tu portes une parka orange ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour couvrir ton visage

Tu pousses un cri aiguë chaque fois que tu vois ou que tu entends son nom, même si c'est un gars à la télé ou dans un livre, etc...

Tu es un(e) pervers(e)

Il est dans la plupart des tes histoires, en tant que personnage principal ou ami, avec une fonction spéciale dans l'histoire

Tu as envie de péter la gueule toutes les filles avec qui il sort dans la série. Elles le méritent, il T'APPARTIENT

Tu déteste probablement tous les couples hétéro dont il fait partie

Tu attends impatiemment le moment où ils vont montrer sont visage pendant tout l'épisode.

Tu trouves que toutes les fictions qui ont Kenny comme personnages sont géniales

Toutes les fictions qui n'ont pas Kenny comme personnage, ou dans lesquelles ils est le méchant, tu t'énerves et tu ne les lis plus.

Tu espères épouser quelqu'un qui porte son nom, ou au moins son nom de famille

Tu étais jaloux(se) de Cartman lorsqu'il a eu l'âme de Kenny en lui

Quand tu es dans une situation difficile, tu penses ''_What would Kenny Do_?''[1]

Tu a essayé, et peut être réussi à parler comme lui toute la journée.

Tes amis ou les gens autour de toi sont agacés quand tu parles sans arrêt de lui.

Tu t'énerves quand ils disent ''C'est qu'un personnage de dessin animé, il n'existe pas!''.

Tu leur tapes une crise

Ça te rend triste parce que u sais qu'il n'existe pas. Ou seulement dans ton cœur.

Ou alors tu crois qu'il EXISTE, quelque part loin d'ici.

Tu veux rencontrer la personne qui a inspiré le personnage de Kenny.

Tu as cherché sur Wikipédia un paquet de fois.

Tu as fait le test ''_quel personnage de South Park es-tu_'' en espérant être lui.

Quand tu es tombé(e) sur lui, tu as crié et sauté de joie. VICTOIRE!

Quand tu n'es pas tombé(e) sur lui, tu as traité le test d'arnaque et d'attardé

Tu supplies les gens de dire juste son nom, tu adores entendre les autres le dire.

Tu pousses une cri intérieur chaque fois qu'il apparaît à l'écran.

Tu as plusieurs images de lui.

Un ou plusieurs de tes pseudo sont son nom, ou quelque chose à propos de lui

Tu as essayé de dessiner Kenny et tu as serré le dessin contre toi.

Tu es sorti(e) distribuer le dessin à tout le monde avec enthousiasme

Tu t'énerves quand ils disent qu'il est moche ou qu'il ne ressemble pas à Kenny.

Chaque fois que tu entends quelqu'un parler d'immortalité, tu dis '' Tu devrais voir Kenny, il ne peut pas mourir''. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quand il porte sa parka, et que tu entends le -bip-, tu sais qu'il a dit des gros mots et tu couines.

Tu comprends presque, voir tout ce qu'il dit.

Tu savais depuis le début que Mysterion, c'était lui

Mysterion le super héros le plus classe de tous les super héros.

Quand les gens te demandant ''c'est qui ton super héros préféré? '' tu réponds Mysterion.

Tu as un petit frère ou une petite sœur que tu dois protéger dans le but de devenir comme lui.

Tu adores les gaufres

Kenny est ton ange gardien.

Tu voudrais que ce soit vrai.

* * *

[1] Q_u'est-ce que Kenny ferait_. C'est une référence à la culture américaine. Quand ils cherchent une solution, certaines personne se demandent ''What would Jesus Do?'' (qu'est-ce que Jésus ferait). Il paraît même qu'il y a des énormes panneaux qui portent cette inscription sur les autoroutes

.

Oula! Ça faisait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de traduction. Pour cette traduction, je garderais la même typo que l'auteur : un chapitre par personnage, publié un par un. J'en mettrais parfois plusieurs d'un coup, ça dépendra.

J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas passer le texte au féminin (en anglais il n'y a pas ce problème) parce que je trouve ça sexiste, comme si aucune homme ne lirait jamais çà.

Le prochain personnage est Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyle

_You Know You're Obsessed with Kyle Broflovski When..._

._  
_

Les roux te font t'étouffer tellement ils sont mignons

Quand tu vois Kyle tu penses à chaque fois ''Il est tellement mauvais garçon!''

Tu savais que Kyle était le meilleur quand tu as vu qu'il insultait ces aliens dans le tout premier épisode.

Tu adores et n'as jamais pensé que sa coiffure ''jew-fro''[1] était bizarre

Tu t'es demandé(e) à quoi il ressemblerait après une permanente.

Tu t'es demandé(e) comment il pouvait faire tenir cette masse de superbes cheveux sous son chapeau.

Tu aimerais être le chapeau de Kyle.

Tu sais épeler Broflovski à l'envers

Si tu ne le sais pas, tu es en train d'essayer de le faire.

Tu aurait aimé qu'il garde cet éléphant de compagnie.

La bouche de Kyle prononçant des insultes fait battre votre cœur.

Chaque fois que tu vois un roux, tu veux crier ''EH TOUT LE MONDE C'EST KYLE''

Tu l'as déjà fait, ou prévu de le faire en fait.

Tu es frustré(e) parce que ses cheveux sont durs à dessiner.

Stan est ton ennemi. C'est TOI qui devrait son super meilleur(e) pote. Ou mieux.

Tu détestes Cartman, mais tu l'aimes quand même.

Quand un personnage de la série est chiant, tu te dis ''gifle-le Kyle!'' ou ''Faîtes que Kyle la frappe!''.

Tu ries à presque tout ce qu'il dit.

Ta journée est meilleure si tu le vois.

Quand il tenait cette tronçonneuse, c'était effrayant et absolument SEXY.

Tu penses que seul Kyle peut shooter dans le bébé et rester gentil.

Tu veux toucher son cul.

Tu savais qu'il avait un cul fantastique avant qu'ils fassent passer un petit mot là-dessus.

Tu a trouvé que Kyle a été génial, lorsque Kenny est mort et Cartman a crié ''Ils ont tué Kenny''. Kyle, qui passait devant la maison dans l'arbre, s'est arrêté et a dit ''espèce d'enfoirés!'', avant de reprendre son chemin.

L'homme cerf-volant est votre super héros préféré.

Tu envies Rebecca Costwolds, le coup de cœur de Kyle.

Ou tu as gémi tant tu trouvais adorable la façon dont Kyle agissait envers elle. Tu espères qu'il sera comme ça avec toi.

Tu trouves les bananes dégueulasses toi aussi. Ou tu les aimais avant puis tu as décidé que non à cause de Kyle.

Tu adores le New Jersey maintenant

Tu trouves que Kyle-New jersiais est aussi beau que le Kyle normal.

Tu trouves que lorsque Kyle se transforme en Jersiais, il fait encore plus mauvais garçon

Tu sais comment épeler le nom du Kyle new jersiais.

Tu l'as encouragé quand il a affronté Cartman

Tu adores son côté intello

Tu as été dévasté(e) quand tu as vu son cousin qui porte le même nom que lui

Tu as sa chapka, ou une qui lui ressemble.

Tu le trouves adorable quand il a peur de désobéir à sa mère

Chaque fois que Cartman prononce mal son nom[2], tu aimerais que Kyle le corrige

Tu as crié ''ENFIN'' quand Kyle a corrigé Cartman dans l'épisode ''_The poor kid_''[3]

Quand il a montré ses cheveux pour la première fois, c'était exactement ce que tu avais imaginé

Kyle métrosexuel est sexy

La façon dont Kyle regardait ''la passion du juif'', tout recroquevillé, ton cœur a explosé tant c'était mignon.

Tu t'es évanoui(e) quand Kyle a retiré son gant avec sa bouche

Son imitation de Cartman est impayable[4]

Tu as essayé - et probablement réussi – à prendre l'habitude de pincer ton nez lorsque tu es exaspéré(e)

Le gentil Kyle te manques parfois

Tu adores le fait qu'il prenne autant soin de Ike

Si tu es aussi un fan(e) de Kenny, tu t'es senti(e) vexé(e) quand Kyle a dit ''j'm'en fous complètement de Kenny''. Mais ensuite tu as pardonné Kyle et tu l'aimes de nouveau.

Quand Bébé était amoureuse de Kyle, tu étais face à te télé, prêt(e) à te battre

Quand Kyle s'est défoncé, tout ce que tu voulais fait c'était t'insurger de ce geste insensé

Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Kyle est le dix aout

Tu c'est que ce n'est pas cette date, c'est en fait le vingt six mai.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne savaient pas ça, vous avez secoué la tête avec le sentiment que vous n'en saviez pas assez sur Kyle. Vous avez besoin d'étudier plus.

Vous essayez de poursuivre en justice des gens pour des raisons stupides. Par exemple, vous vous êtes coupé avec du papier, vous essayez de poursuivre la personne qui a inventé le papier

Tu sais que l'adresse e-mail de Kyle est _69ingchipmunks at me dot com_.

Tu as – ou tu as prévu – de créer un compte avec ce pseudo. Ou de devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui a ce pseudo.

Tu commences à te demander ce que Kyle trouves de si génial aux chipmunks

Tu adores la façon dont Kyle embête perfidemment Cartman en guise de vengeance.

Tu adores le crie qu'il a poussé devant le film d'Indiana Jones

Kyle en colère, ça te rend heureux(se)

Tu essayes d'être aussi nonchalant que lui

Dans l'épisode Humancentipad, tu t'es dit(e) que c'était la pire chose qu'ils puissent lui faire.

Tu essayes de dire ''j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui'' chaque jour.

Tu ricanes quand les gens jurent, ça te rappelle Kyle

* * *

[1] _Jew-fro_. Jeux de mot pour désigner les cheveux, très bouclés de Kyle, qui ressemble à une coupe afro. Afro désignant afro-américain, ''afro'' devient ''jew'', juif, dans son cas, pour donner ''jew-fro''.

[2] En VO, Cartman a tendance à prononcer Kahl (kiaaaal) au lieu de Kyle (Kaïl)

[3] Saison 15 épisode 14

[4] probablement une référence à l'épisode ''gros cul et tête de nœud'' – saison 7 épisode 5 - où Cartman fait une mini J-Lo avec sa bouche

Le prochain est Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3 Tweek

_You Know You're Obsessed with Tweek Tweak When..._

.

Tu crois dur comme fer que les Gnomes voleurs de slips existent

Le café est ton meilleur ami

Avoir un prénom qui est le même que ton nom de famille est tout à fait acceptable et logique

Tu adores Rebecca Cotswolds puisqu'elle agit comme Tweek.

Tu méprises Rebecca parce que tu croyais qu'elle essayait de voler sa place! South Park n'est pas assez grande pour deux gosses stressés

Tu trouves ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens mignons

Tu trembles comme lui

Quand tu vois des gens trembler, même très légèrement, une image de Tweek surgit dans ton esprit. Tu souris.

Tu t'es énervé(e) parce que tous les autres avaient un coustume de super héros mais Tweek était laissé pour compte

Tu corriges les gens qui épellent Tweak pour son prénom et son nom de famille

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont l'air confus quand ils demandent ''c'est quoi son nom COMPLET?''. Tu dis Tweek Tweak, et tu dois le répéter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par comprendre.

Tu penses que Tweek et Tweak sont deux noms complètement différents.

Tu essayes de porter des chemises, comme ça tu peux mal les boutonner.

Ca t'énerve quand tes parents te disent de boutonner correctement ta chemise

Les gens ne comprennent pas que tu boives du café pour calmer tes nerfs quand tu es stressé(e)

Tu es en rogne parce qu'il apparaît de moins en moins dans la série

Quand il a sourit au lieu d'avoir l'air angoissé pour la première fois, tu as couiné

Tu as remarqué à quel point Tweek était enthousiaste quand Cartman et Wendy se battaient (il était dans le fond, les mains en l'air)

Tweek se trouve dans votre lieu du bonheur [1]

Tu as volé ses sous vêtements

Tu es jaloux(se) des gnomes voleurs de slip, pourquoi tu peux pas te cacher sous son lit toi aussi?

Sa voix stridente ne te dérange pas

Tweek a gagné le combat contre Craig, impossible de contre-argumenter.

Tu crois en chaque théorie de la conspiration qu'il dit.

Tu incites les autres à penser qu'elles sont vraies.

Tu continues de soutenir qu'elles sont vraies quand les autres ne te croient pas

Tu les qualifiés d'ignorants et d'obtus parce qu'ils ne te croient toujours pas

Ses tremblements t'excitent

Quand il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans un épsiode, tu penses que Tweek aurait été parfait. Il aurait totalement paniqué.

Quand tu as entendu son nom pour la première fois, tu ne t'es pas interrogé(e) ou tu ne t'es pas dit(e) ''c'est son VRAI nom?''

Tu pense qu'il est plus courageux que tous les autres personnages

Tu détestes les épisodes où Tweek est calme et détendu, ce n'est pas le Tweek que tu connais et que tu adores!

Tu adores regarder toutes ses expressions faciales.

* * *

[1] _Tweek is in your happy place_ en VO. J'ai pas compris

Le prochain est Butters


	4. Chapter 4 Jimmy

_You Know You're Obsessed With Jimmy Valmer When..._

._  
_

Tu ries à toutes ses blagues

Tu attends patiemment qu'il finisse ses phrases, peut importe combien de fois il butte sur le même mot.

"Mwuahaha", tu as fait lorsqu'il a tapé Nancy

Tu t'éventais lorsque tu le voyais faire de la muscu

Tu as crié ''Jimmy'' dès que tu as vu ''Valmer'' dans la présentation du chapitre précédent. [1]

Tu étais en colère contre moi parce que j'ai parlé de Timmy en premier[1]

Tu était le premier ou la première à pensé à aider Jimmy à s'habiller...

Le Jimmy-gangster est si hardcore

Tu voulais aider Jimmy a se débarrasser de son érection, hihi.

En fait c'est toi qui a causé son erection

Tu es content(e) que Trey Parker ai voulu le garder dans la série.

Tu as noté son adresse quand elle est apparue

Tu la connais par coeur

Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il était moche

Tu couines quand les gens bégaient

Si tu bégaie, tu remercie la personne qui t'a fait remarquer que tu parlais comme Jimmy

* * *

[1] Voir la VO pour comprendre. Comme je ne garde pas le même ordre que l'auteur ni ses commentaires à la fin y'a des choses qui changent


	5. Chapter 5 Token

_You Know You're Obsessed With Token Black When..._

_.  
_

Tu n'as jamais pensé ou fait de blague raciste le concernant

Tu n'as jamais rit à aucune blague raciste le concernant. Jamais

Tu apprécies le fait qu'il soit un des rares personnages de la série dont la voie n'est pas faite par Matt Stone, ou Trey Parker.

Tu regardais l'ancienne série sur lequel il est basé [1]

Tu connais la date de son anniversaire

Tu agirais de façon débile tous les jours afin qu'il s'occupe de toi...

Tu voulais être à ses côtés quand il ne se sentait pas accepté

Tu était l'une des personnes riches que Token a fait venir.

Tu as vécu dans un repaire de lions pour voir si tu trouvais l'endroit fait pour toi.

Le tupperware a remplacé l'assiette

Tu penses qu'il aurait du garder la même coiffure que dans l'épisode South Park c'est gay

Tu as tapé Wendy

Tu as remarqué le Token version blanc bien avant tout le monde[1]

* * *

[1] Je ne comprends pas la référence, et vous?

Apparemment, ni Token ni Jimmy ne m'intéressent vraiment.

A la prochaine


	6. Chapter 6 Craig

_You Know You're Obsessed With Craig Tucker When..._

_.  
_

La combinaison de son nom et de son prénom te fait gémir.

Tu vas à la rencontre des gens pour leur demander ''Craig Tucker est un super nom, non?''

Et bien sûr, tu t'énerve quand ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Tu répète son nom une centaine de fois, il sonne tellement bien.

Tu pousse un cri quand il fait un doigt à quelqu'un dans la série ou dans les fictions

Tu l'encourageait lorsqu'il se battait contre Tweek.

Tu l'appelle Craiggers ou Craigy

Les voix nasillardes sont trop cools

Tu essayes de faire des doigts aux gens tout le temps. Et tu veux que ta famille fasse pareil

Tu adores quand quelqu'un te fait un doigt, tu cries que dorénavant, il est Craig.

En réalité, tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te faire intentionnellement un doigt.

Et tu t'es énervé(e) quand il ou elle a refusé

Tu t'es surprise en pleine rêverie, en train de soupirer ou de gémir joyeusement son nom et de t'éventer.

Tu aimes Matt Stone plus que tout car il fait la voix d'un personnage tellement génial!

Tu méprises Annie et Red, elles étaient soit en binôme, soit elles marchaient avec lui.

Ton cœur a éclaté quand il a claque ses doigts dans l'épisode _South Park c'est gay_

Tu gardes en tête que Craig n'est pas gay, il est métrosexuel! [1]

Le double épisode _Pandémie_ est un de tes préférés.

Tu veux absolument entrer dans sa bande.

Clyde est probablement ton deuxième préféré, sa voix ressemble à celle de Craig.

Mais tu peux différencier celle de Clyde de la sienne.

Tu sais que, en secret, Craig est une bonne pâte, il a un cochon d'Inde!

Tu dis '' I would be soooo happy'' ou '' I was/am sooo happy'' le plus possible, ou tu essayes d'en prendre l'habitude. [2]

Tu veux être comme Thomas

Il t'a fait aimer Red Racer

Tu es jaloux(se) de Stripe

Si tu es fan(e) d'Harry Potter, tu as hoché la tête quand Craig est parti rejoindre avec les enfants qui jouaient à Harry Potter. Même lui approuve la saga.

Même en rose bonbon, il fait toujours rebelle.

Tu adores sa façon de faire un doigt à monsieur McKay puis de dire d'un voix calme qu'il n'a rien fait.

Quand Stan a fait un doigt à Token, tu t'es dit qu'il avait appris ça de Craig.

Tu dis à tout le monde d'apprendre de Craig comment faire des doigts

Tu dis que tu es super hyper méga gay.

Il est Hardcore

Ses cheveux sont bien mieux que ceux de Stan

Tu adores la scène où il dit ''ouais, et moi si j'avais des roues je serais une voiture''

C'est ta philosophie ou ça va le devenir

E.T vous fait penser à C.T (vous pigez?) [3]

Tu étais également mécontent(e) pour Craig car il n'avait pas de costume de super héros (même Clyde en avait un!)

Puis tu t'es calmé(e) parce ce que tu savais qu'il était bien trop cool pour ça.

Quand Clyde a fait un doigt à sa mère qui était aun ciel, tu as fièrement hoché la tête. Il a bien appris.

Tu as donné à ton majeur le nom de Craig, en son honneur.

* * *

[1] C_atamite_ en VO, mon dictionnaire anglais le traduisait par _giton_. Le dictionnaire français (TLF) dit : _giton : jeune homme entretenu par un homosexuel_. Je sais pas trop ce que l'auteure a voulu dire par là, si c'est en anglais un synonyme de métrosexuel ou pas. J'ai donc préféré mettre métrosexuel pour respecter la version française de South Park.

[2] En Vo, dans l'épisode _Pandémie_. C'est pas marqué en français mais en VO il appuie sur les O pendant trois secondes au moins.

[3] E.T l'extraterrestre lui fait pensez à C.T, les initiales de Craig Tucker. Enfin il me semble que c'est ça


	7. Chapter 7 Ike

_You Know You're Obsessed With Sir Ike Moisha Broflovski When..._

_.  
_

La première fois que tu as entendu son nom complet, tu n'as pas rigolé.

Il a le plus beau deuxième prénom pour un garçon

Tu est jaloux(se) de Kyle parce qu'il est très proche de lui

Tu étais une des célébrités mortes qu'il voyait

Tu connais tous les acteurs qui ont fait sa voix

Tu pourrais probablement tous les différencier

Ike rend les bébés canadiens GENIAUX

Le dix sept décembre est coché sur ton calendrier

Tu trouves que Peter Gintz[1] était un nom complètement nul comparé à Ike Moisha Broflovski

Quand il pleure c'est tout sauf agaçant

Tu le trouves absolument ADORABLE!

Il a la meilleure voix de la série

Quand tu es en danger, tu veux que ton chevalier te sauve[2]

Tu as compris ce que ça veut dire

Tu aurais aimé être madame Steven [3]

Tu étais horrifié(e) lorsqu'ils jouaient à ''shoote dans le bébé''

Tu veux adopter un bébé canadien

Tu couines lorsqu'il apparaît à l'écran.

* * *

[1] Référence à l'épisode ''Noël au canada'' lorsque les vrais parents de Ike reviennent.

[2] Référence à l'épisode ''royal pudding'' (saison 15)

[3] Référence à l'épisode ''la maitresse de Ike''


	8. Chapter 8 Damien

_You Know You're Obsessed with Damien Thorn When..._

_.  
_

Ses sourcils ne t'effraient pas. Pas du tout.

Quand tu as vu Damien pour la première fois, tu t'es dit ''Pouah, il doit être sympa''

Il est probablement ton deuxième Craig.

Tu veux plus de scènes où il est présent

Satan est un homme très chanceux

Tu penses que si c'est ça un démon, alors tu es sataniste!(J'ai vu ça sur un poster de _Black Butler)_[1]

Tu essayes de parler comme lui.

Tu adores la tête qu'il fait quand Kenny et Stan l'embêtent

Si tu aimes Kenny, tu méprises Damien pour l'avoir changé en ornithorynque. Si tu n'aimes pas Kenny, tu l'y as encouragé.

Il t'as encouragé(e) dans ta décision de changer de religion

Si les gens trouvent qu'il fait peur, tu le trouves beau/charmant/sexy

Tu es jaloux(se) de Pip

Tu adores son nom de famille, il ressemble à celui d'un acteury.

Quand tu vois une rose avec des épines, tu souris tendrement

Tu t'es demandé(e) pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint les gothiques, mais tu sais qu'il un clan gothique à lui seul.

Tu vas rejoindre son clan

Tu veux remercier sa mère pour avoir donné naissance à un si merveilleux enfant

Tu as remarqué les cheveux bruns de Damien dans l'épisode ''Danger Snobfog'', tu as crié ''Il est REVENU!''

Tu as lu _The Omen_

Quand il tenait cette rose, tu as cru que c'était pour toi

Tu as botté le cul de Stan et Kenny pour l'avoir embêté, le pauvre chou.

Tu as essayé de transformer les gens en ornithorynque

Tu as réussi

Il est trop mignon quand il est en colère

Tu t'es évanoui(e) quand tu l'as vu en costume ~soupir~

Tu ADORES ses sourcils

Ses manières de démon ne te font pas peur

Tu penses que le rend même plus cool

Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre que l'anti-christ vienne sur terre, tu pourrais voir Damien dans la foule.

Le feu dans son regard brule ton cœur d'un façon délicieuse.

Tu penses que son sourire fait rire les bébés.

.

* * *

[1] Note de l'auteure. Black Butler est un manga.


	9. Chapter 9 Butters

_You Know You're Obsessed with Leopold 'Butters' Stotch When..._

_.  
_

La première fois que tu as entendu que son véritable nom était Léopold, ça ne t'as pas troublé(e). PAS UNE SECONDE.

Mais tu préfères Butters

Si tu n'es pas un(e) fan de Kenny, tu étais content(e) qu'il prenne sa place. Plus de temps à l'écran pour lui!

Son accent du sud est absolument adorable[1]

Tu te languis du onze septembre, tu dois fêter ce jour!

Tu es déjà au courant que le onze septembre est le jour de son anniversaire

Ça t'a mis en rogne que ses parents le punissent à cause de sa photo de classe. Il avait l'air bien, sur toutes les photos!

Tu étais jaloux(se) de Paris Hilton quand elle l'a adopté

Tu avais prévu de gagner deux cent cinquante millions de dollars pour pouvoir l'acheter toi aussi.

Tu t'énerves quand les gens disent que c'est jeter l'argent par les fenêtres

Tu adores toutes ses autres personnalités

Tu les connais toutes les trois [2]

Tu as crié de joie lorsque tu as vu Butters en fille. ENFIN!

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le lien entre Butter et le beurre, Marjorine et la margarine

Tu as ri lorsqu'il a tapoté l'entrejambe de Paris avec curiosité

Et puis tu as voulu tuer Paris Hilton

_''Puff Puff et Swanson''_

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire [3]

Tu as remarqué que sa voix avait changé

Le professeur Chaos est le numéro un de ton classement des méchants!

Tu as remarqué qu'il pouvait écrire avec ses deux mains

Tu as été attendri(e) par son visage heureux lors du combat de Wendy contre Cartman

Tu sais quels sont les premiers mots qu'il a dit dans la série

Tu as lu son livre

A partir de maintenant, tu t'assiéras sur le siège des toilettes dans le BON sens. Haha!

Tu adores quand Butters se met en colère. Surtout quand il a tapé Cartman, tu as toujours su qu'il était fort!

Tu voulais être une de ses putes quand il est devenu un mac.

Quand il a dit aux autres garçons de sucer son zizi, tu as eu un énorme fou rire tant il était adorable. Haha, zizi.

Tu as fièrement hoché la tête et levé le pouce quand il a dit ça. Bien joué!

Tu méprises ses parents, ses cheveux ne font PAS gay

Tu veux punir ses parents, juste une fois

Tu n'as jamais pensé que Butters étais une lavette. JAMAIS

Parmi tous les blonds de la série il reste ton préféré

Quand L'épisode de Butters est sorti, ça a illuminé ta journée

C'est ton épisode préféré

Mantequilla est ton modèle. Ton héros favori

Tu as postulé pour travailler au ''Raisins''

Tu aurais adoré que Butters te morde

Butters en génial en vampire

Quand tu étales du beurre sur du pain, ou autre, tu penses à lui

Tu te surprends souvent à pebser ou à chanter ''ce p'tit bonhomme c'est Butters!''

Tu es surpris(e) mais content(e) quand tu le vois maltraiter d'autres enfants. Il n'était pas le gentil?

Tu dis ''oh hamburgers'' et ''son of a biscuit'' souvent [4]

Ça t'énerve quand les gens te regardent bizarrement

Tu t'évanouis quand il finit par dire des grossièretés.

Tu prends le temps d'apprécier les moments où il jure vu que ça n'arrive que rarement.

.

* * *

[1] En VO évidemment.

[2] Professeur Chaos, Marjorine, et Mantequilla. Enfin je crois (d'ailleurs _mantequilla_ signifie beurre en espagnol)

[3] Moi pas!

[4] Je crois qu'en français il dit ''nom d'un petit bonhomme'' et ''crotte de bique''


	10. Chapter 10 Kindergoth

_You Know You're Obsessed With Kindergoth When..._

_(Kindergoth est le plus jeune des quatre gothiques)  
_

_.  
_

Tu trouves qu'il est le plus adorable enfant de maternelle de tous les temps

Tu savais qu'il était _hardcore_ bien avant que ce soit dit dans la série

Tu as applaudi quand Kindergoth a sorti ce couteau. Oh yeah!

Tu as écris dans ton carnet de poésie ''La vie deviendra la mort et je regarderai le sang couler de ton cou'' par Kinder

Tu le dis dans la vraie vie, en fait.

Tu t'en fiches que les gens te regardent de façon bizarre ou effrayée

Tu adores sa façon de s'asseoir, comme s'il valait mieux que les autres et qu'il était bien plus dramatique.

Tu sais qu'il l'est

Quand tu auras un enfant, tu essaieras de les faire ressembler à Kinder

Il faut absolument qu'il joue de la batterie dans ton groupe.

Tu ne penses pas que les parents de Kinder se fichent d'avoir un fils comme lui

Tu aimerais que tes parents soient comme eux

Kindergoth est le gosse le plus cool de la série, non, de la vie!

Tu essayes de t'asseoir comme lui

Il a la coiffure la plus géniale qui soit

Même s'il est jeune, il est plus gothique que Stan ne le sera jamais

Ton cœur l'approuve

Si tu étais en maternelle, il aurait été le premier à qui tu aurais souri.

.

* * *

Les prochains seront Stan, Clyde et Curlygoth!


	11. Chapter 11 Stan

_You Know You're Obsessed With Stanley 'Stan' Marsh When..._

_.  
_

Tu es heureux(se) qu'il arrive enfin dans cette fiction!

Tu avais deviné que ce serait lui au dernier chapitre

Les marshmallows te font penser à lui

Maintenant tu portes un amour sans limite aux baleines

Ta mission est de sauver tous les bébé-vaches

Tu adores Stan quand il est soul, il est génial!

Quand quelque chose est cassé, tu veux appeler Boite à outils pour qu'il vienne le réparer

Stan a la démarche la plus gay du monde entier.

Tu t'énerves quand les gens disent qu'il a l'air d'un stripteaseur habillé en métrosexuel. Correction : il est TON stripteaseur * clin d'œil*

Stan était le meilleur chanteur et danser du groupe Fingerbang. Tu étais une des filles dans la foule hurlante

Raven est sexy et pas une tapette comme le disent les gens

Tu sais qui est Raven

Tu espères de tout ton coeur qu'il te dégueule dessus. Tu le mérites bien!

Wendy ne mérite pas qu'il lui vomisse dessus.

Vomir est un superbe façon de montrer son amour

Tu étais fier(e) qu'il traite Wendy de pétasse lorsqu'elle l'a largué. Également lorsqu'il a fait un doigt à Token et qu'il a dit ''tu sais où tu peux t'le mettre''. Ça c'est l'idiot que tu connais et que tu aimes.

Tu as trouvé Stan très mignon lorsqu'il s'est caché derrière Kyle, quand son père a essayé de le ramener à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait la varicelle.

Tu menaces Wendy chaque fois qu'elle apparaît aux côtés de Stan, elle ferait mieux de se trouver son propre mec!

Tu as appelé, ou te veux appeler ton animal de compagnie ou ton jouet Sparky.

Tu es jaloux(se) de sparky, pourquoi c'est pas toi qu'il masturberait? Trop veinard ce chien.

Tu es persuadé(e) qu'il n'est pas faible, il LAISSE Shelley le battre

Facebook est surestimé

Quand il a chanté des chansons façon ''high school muscial'' pour ne pas perdre Wendy, tu as cru qu'il chantait en fait pour toi.

Quand tu vois un corbeau dehors, tu cries. Tu te fiches de qui est dans le coin.

Quand tu regardes South Park, tu le fixes sans même prêter attention à l'épisode

Tu te sens fier(e) puisque Cartman prononce mal les noms de Kenny et de Kyle, mais pas celui de Stan.

Et s'il le faisait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu le tuerais certainement

Lorsque Kyle et Stan se sont dit qu'ils s'aimaient, tu as bloqué le visage de Kyle entre tes mains et tu as dit '' je t'aime aussi Stan''

Tu aimerais qu'il porte ce haut en résille à tous les épisodes.

Tu aimerais que Stan soit ton coach

Il a les parents les plus géniaux qui soient

Tu as crié ''NON'' quand Wendy l'a embrassé sur la bouche. CA N'ETAIT PAS CENSE ARRIVER!

Tu n'as plus pu sourire pendant un moment après avoir vu ça

Puis tu es devenu(e) gothique comme Stan

Tu penses que les bijoux vendus à la télé corrompent les personnes âgées

Tu espères que Stan est accro à tes pets[1]

.

* * *

[1] _butt crack_. Je crois que c'est la bonne traduction mais j'en suis pas sûre


	12. Chapter 12 Timmy

_You Know You're Obsessed With Timmy Burch When..._

_.  
_

Tu prononces son nom ''Timmeh''

Tu adores son groupe

Tu adores les poulets et les coqs

Tu as toujours su qu'il était un grand chateur

Tu couines chaque fois qu'il dit un mot autre que son nom

Tu l'as encouragé quand il s'est battu contre Jimmy

Iron Maiden est le meilleur

Tu veux te déguiser en Iron Maiden pour Halloween

Quand tu vois une personne en fauteuil roulant tu veux lui crier ''Timmeh''

Tu as vraiment demandé à la personne de le faire

Si elle a obéi, tu as été content(e) pour tout le reste de la journée

Si elle n'a pas obéi, tu as été mécontent(e) pour tout le reste de la journée

Tu veux t'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant et crier son nom

Jimmy est probablement ton autre personnage préféré

Mais Timmy restera le premier

* You believe he is the smartest boy on the show.(Hey, he could be).

Tu penses qu'il est le garçon le plus intelligent de la série (eh! ça se pourrait bien)

Son sourire te fait sourire

Il est le premier que tu remarques ou que tu voudrais remarquer dans la classe

Il est mieux qu'Helen Keller

Dans l'épisode ''South Park c'est gay'' tu étais trop impatient(e) de voir Timmy

Tu fais même exprès d'écrire son nom Timmeh.


	13. Chapter 13 Cartman

_You Know You're Obsessed with Eric Theodore Cartman When..._

_.  
_

Il est ta muse

Le raton-laveur est ton animal favori

Cartman est ton raton-laveur préféré

Tu trouves que Eric mince, c'est NUL A CHIER

Eric handicapé est quand même super, non attendez, il est EXCELLENT

Tu aimerais être Kyle, au moment où on lui a demandé de lui mettre un doigt dans le cul [1]

Tu sais qu'il vaut mieux que ça

Il est ''corporellement audacieux''

Tu transformerais la personne que tu détestes en viande hachée, pour une douce, douce revanche

Tu étais une des personnes qui sont entrées à Cartmanland

Tu as acheté ou construit ton propre parc d'attractions et tu n'as laissé personne entrer

Tu veux être celui ou celle que Cartman imagine le sucer.

Tu as pleuré avec lui quand ses peluches sont mortes

Tu adores les _cheesy poofs_

Tu aimerais qu'il te manipule ~

Tu dis ''je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison'' à tes amis et à ta famille. Avec les geste de la main.

Tu te moques d'eux quand ils ne comprennent pas la blague

Tu prononces mal certains mots comme lui, c'est trop drôle et cool.

Toi et tes amis vous demandez comment il écorcherait vos noms

Tu organises des _tea parties_ avec tes jouets

Monsieur Croa aurait du mourir, tu devrais être le jouet préféré de Cartman!

Il faut que tu annonces un combat d'infirmes sur une place publique, VITE.

Tu aurais voulu pouvoir remplacer Butters à ''_Super fun time_''.

Tu mangeras la peau des morceaux de poulet et laisseras le reste aux autres.

Dans ta tête tu as tabassé Wendy

Tu reprends les gens lorsqu'ils le traitent de gros, il a une ossature lourde.

Cartman pleure de façon adorable

Tu veux que Cartman utilise ses solides fesses sur toi~

Tu adores la version robot de Cartman

Tu crois que le coon existe

Tu l'as remercié quand il a tué Justin Bieber

Tu aimerais qu'il soit ton majordome

Il n'est pas pourri-gâté, il est AIME.

Tu trouves qu'il devrait remplacer Lady Gaga

Dans ta tête, c'est déjà le cas

Une fois, tu as ''dealé'' du KFC.

Tu enfermerais un enfant innocent pour aller chez Casa Bonita

A tes yeux tout est une affaire sérieuse

Quand tu vois un roux ou une rousse tu sens le besoin urgent de crier ''Diurnambule'' ou ''Rouquemoute''

Tu évites les gens définis par les trois J

Tu sais ce que signifie ''les trois J''

Tu le trouves sexy avec du fard à paupières

Quelques fois tu l'appelles Eric, et l'expression confuse des gens t'amuses(beaucoup de gens ont l'habitude de l'appeler Cartman)

Quand Cartman fait un discours, tu hoches la tête avec respect, il sait tellement de choses!

Cartman version roux est beau (si tu es fan de Kyle, ça fait coup double!)

Il aurait du garder ses cheveux gris

Durant les moments importants, tu feras un _Faith hilling _[2]

* * *

[1] … eurk.

[2] Saison 16 épisode 3, pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu ça consiste à tirer sur son t-shirt pour imiter la position des seins

Je le rappelle : les trois J, Juif, jersiais, rouquemoute. En anglais : Ginger, jew and jersey


	14. Chapter 14 Clyde

_You Know You're Obsessed With Clyde Donovan When..._

_.  
_

Tu sais que son anniversaire est en Avril

Tu sais quel jour exactement

Et c'est marqué sur ton calendrier

Tu penses qu'il devrait apparaître plus souvent à l'écran

Tu gardes la cuvette des WC relevée en son honneur

Les moustiques sont tes insectes volants préférés

Tu connais son deuxième et son troisième prénom

Tu ne l'as pas une seule fois accusé de la mort de sa mère

Tu n'es pas d'accord avec les gens qui le qualifient de pleurnichard

Ou bien le fait qu'il soit un pleurnichard le rend encore meilleur à tes yeux

Tu n'aimes pas Bebe

Tu as hoché fièrement la tête quand il a fait un doigt à sa mère dans l'au-delà.

Tu aimerais être son tuteur un jour

Il n'est pas le deuxième plus gros de South Park

Et si c'est le cas ça ne change rien à l'amour que tu lui portes

Clyde était génial avec ces lunettes de soleil dans l'épisode South Park c'est gay

Il sur ta liste des beaux garçons

Tu prévois de tuer la personne qui a répandu la rumeur disant qu'il n'avait qu'un testicule

Tu adores sa voix

Tu as crié quand il s'admirait devant la glace

Il est putain de beau dans son costume de pirate

Tu sais qu'il est l'homme contrairement à toi (il sera ton Seme)

Tu étais une des personnes qui l'ont violé [1]

* * *

[1] je vois pas à quoi ça fait référence...


	15. Chapter 15 Pip

_You Know You're Obsessed With Phillip "Pip" Pirrup When..._

_.  
_

Tu as pleuré quand il est mort

Tu adores faire rouler ta langue quand tu dis son nom en entier

Dans Futurama, Phillip J. Fry tu fais penser à lui

Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de dire son nom en entier

Tu as prévu d'appeler tes enfants comme lui, même si c'est une fille

Si tu connais un garçon nommé Philippe tu le surnommes Pip

Tu essayes de parler avec l'accent anglais

Tu es allé(e) ou tu veux aller en Angleterre et pointer du doigt tous les blonds et crier ''C'est Pip! C'est Pip!''

Tu penses qu'il a la plus jolie tenue de la série

Il a l'air trop sexy en métrosexuel

Tu espères qu'il aura son propre épisode dans la nouvelle saison

Tu es jaloux(se) de Stan pour avoir été enfermé au sous-sol avec lui. Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas pu être toi?

Tu es aussi jaloux(se) de Damien

Tu crois fermement que Pip est aussi bien, voir mieux que Butters

Les mots chips et flippe te font penser à Pip[1]

Tu es jaloux(se) de Pocket,[2] ou alors tu voulais voir plus d'action entre eux!

Tu as dit à Rebecca Costwolds de retourner voir Kyle (elle a embrassé Pip)

Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une fille, même sans son chapeau.

* * *

[1] En Vo ce sont les mots Chips et Deep, il a bien fallu trouver un mot français qui rimait.

[2] Pocket c'est le gars qui apprends les bonnes manières à Pip dans l'épisode qui lui a consacré (saison 4 épisode 5). Je me rappelle plus son nom en français

Le prochain est notre homme avec une canne!


	16. Chapter 16 CurlyGoth

_You Know You're Obsessed With Tall Goth/Curly Goth When..._

_.  
_

Tu n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit lui lorsque j'ai dit ''notre homme avec la canne'' dans le chapitre

Ça t'énerve quand les gens disent qu'il est prénommé comme si ou comme ça, c'est soit Tallgoth ou Curlygoth. Son véritable nom n'a pas encore été révélé!

Tu veux frapper Raven pour avoir marché avec sa canne – hé! - c'est toi qui aurais du t'en servir.

En fait, c'est TOI sa canne

Et maintenant tu as prévu d'utiliser ça comme pseudo

Tu es déjà en train de le faire

Ses cheveux bouclés sont mieux que ceux de Kyle

Tu adores son nez pointu

Tu t'en fiches d'à quel point il est viril

.De la terre

Lui et toi pouvaient entrer en contact

Tu gifles les gens quand ils l'appellent CaneGoth ou StickGoth

Tu penses qu'il est le plus cool des gothiques

Tu es devenue gothique grâce à lui

Tu adores sa façon de s'asseoir

Soit tu t'assois comme lui soit tu cries quand tu vois des gens s'asseoir comme lui

Tu dis beaucoup ''conformiste''

Cette anneau dans son oreille gauche est CANON!

Tu adores son visage dur

Il FAUT que tu achètes ce manteau

Tu veux ou tu marches déjà avec une canne comme lui

Tu prie pour que vienne le jour où son nom sera révélé (et celui des autres garçons gothiques)

Tu ne peux pas croire que Matt Stone fasse la voix de presque tous les beaux personnages. Presque

Les Vampires sont nos ennemis! Fuck Twilight!

Tu exiges plus de temps pour lui dans la série

Tu essayes de le repérer dans la foule, dans le générique ou à l'école

Et tu te sens victorieux(se) quand tu le repère.


	17. Chapter 17 RedGoth

_You Know You're Obsessed With Red Goth When..._

_.  
_

Sa façon de faire voler ses cheveux ne te semble pas gay

Ok, tu sais que ça fait gay mais il reste canon et sexyyyyy.

Tu aimerais colorer tes racines en rouge

Sa voix est trop belle

Tu adores le fait que sa voix ait une légère consonance féminine

Sa façon de faire voler sa frange en disant ''Oh, puis rien à foutre'' te fait crier

Tu adores et achèteras probablement ses chaussures violettes

Puisqu'il ne parle pas souvent ou à voix basse, tu pourrais le faire parler plus fort~

Tu adores quand il parle

Tu es jaloux(se) de Stan quand il est couplé avec lui. Stan n'était même pas un vrai gothique

Tu détestes quand ils le qualifient d'émo. Tu les corriges

Tu te punis tout(e) seul(e) quand tu le qualifient d'émo par erreur

Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre que son vrai nom soit révélé dans la série

Et tu n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il ait son propre épisode

Tu détestes quand les gens l'appellent ''flippy'' ou ''flip'' goth. C'est RED goth

Tu t'énerves quand ils l'appellent ''Bangs''[1] goth. Sérieusement?

Tu n'aimes pas les conformistes

Tu marches les mains à moitié levée, laissée dans le vide.[2]

Si tu portes une frange, tu la fais voler souvent, comme lui.

Tu seras heureux(se) pour l'éternité quand Curlygoth sortira avec lui

Tu écrits des poèmes sur lui

Tu crieras d'horreur s'il se teint en blond

Cthulhu a été ton dieu à un moment (rien de sérieux, tu faisais juste semblant)

Tu t'es évanoui(e) lorsqu'il a porté des habits ''normaux''

Tu as rougi quand il a joué de la guitare, il le faisait pour toi.

Tu es allé(e) chez Hot Topic en espérant l'y trouver

Chaque épisode où il y a RedGoth est ton préféré

* * *

[1]Bangs signifie Frange

[2]Il marche comme s'il portait un sac à main au coude, je trouve

Et voilà la liste est terminée! apparemment j'ai une passion pour Tweek, Craig et Kyle et je n'aime pas Pip et Damien.


End file.
